Technical Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to an online method for data management and particularly relates to an online method for updating status of a user, modifying the data and setting an automated periodic reminder.
Description of Related Art
A social network is a social structure made up of a set of actors (such as individuals or organizations) and the dyadic ties between these actors. The social network perspective provides a clear way of analyzing the structure of whole social entities. The study of these structures uses social network analysis to identify local and global patterns, locate influential entities, and examine network dynamics.
One of the prior arts discloses a software-as-a-service (“SaaS”) digital document management system (“DDMS”). The DDMS is located remotely from an office building or other place of business on a remote server. The server is connected to one or more databases for storing digital documents or information extracted from the digital documents. A user populates the DDMS by sending digital documents to the server using a computer, an email-enabled scanner, or the like. When a digital document is received at the server, the document is routed to a customer pending queue, information from the digital document is extracted, the digital document is stored in a directory, and the extracted information is stored in a relational database. The extracted information is supplemented or corrected as necessary using a web portal which allows a user to access the digital document and the extracted information. The digital document and the extracted information are then sent to a first destination such as an archive or mail-on-demand (e.g., a mail and print service).
Another prior art discloses a document management system includes a content repository for storing a file, a management system for monitoring and managing the file in the content repository, and an authoring portal. The authoring portal embeds ActiveX controls in a document, parses the document, and converts the document into an HTML file. The authoring portal further generates JavaScript codes, thereby enabling the content repository to dynamically respond the input of a user and provide the user with feedback without accessing a database associated with the document. The codes also enable the content repository to dynamically adjust the sequence in which the documents are presented to the user in response to the inputs from the user.
Although the prior arts provides a manual editing of documents especially a text or an image data. Further the prior arts fail to track a user activity virtually in an online as well as offline mode and update a status on the basis of the same. The prior arts also fail to suggest a plurality of status data and upload it automatically over a social networking platform.
In the view of foregoing, there is a need for a method to automatically track a user activity using a plurality of online and offline measures. Also there is a need for a method to send suggestion on the basis of user activities and automatically upload the suggested data over a social networking platform after user authorization. Further there is a need for a method to send daily reminders with priority notifications and update an online status as per reminders and its counteractions taken by the user.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein, as detailed below.